1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a system of capturing digital images, and more particularly, to a system for capturing digital images, capable of adjusting a view of a captured image and refocusing the captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into plenoptic cameras has been underway. A plenoptic camera is also called a light field camera, and captures 4D optical field information regarding scenes using a microlens array (generally, referred to as a Lenticular lens array) or a light coded mask.
In a plenoptic camera, a microlens array is positioned between a camera lens and an image sensor and adjusts the focuses of light beams that are to be incident upon the image sensor to create a plurality of images captured at different viewpoints, so that an image whose focus or viewpoint is adjusted can be provided using the plurality of images.